


Who the X?

by howlette94



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, changkyun is on chapter 4, jooheon is a baby, showho is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94
Summary: When the government abandoned a special group of men, Team X, in a mission to North Korea in exchange for a faux peace agreement, these 5 men escaped and returned to the their home country without the government’s knowledge. These days, they use their exceptional skills as hired assassins for assignments worth a king’s ransom. As they no longer exist in official records, they have managed to hide their true identities from most people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to proofread this fic as much as I can. I hope you enjoy reading this! ❤

When the government abandoned a special group of men, Team X, in a mission to North Korea in exchange for a faux peace agreement, these 5 men escaped and returned to the their home country without the government’s knowledge. These days, they use their exceptional skills as hired assassins for assignments worth a king’s ransom. As they no longer exist in official records, they have managed to hide their true identities from most people.

Hyunwoo, aka Shownu, is the alpha leader of the team. He’s not only an expert with government intelligence and the best skilled fighter in the whole of South Korea, but he’s also a very good economist. He is responsible for Team X’s extravagant living conditions with the stocks he sold that were never traced to his name. Hyunwoo is quiet and hard to read except probably for Hoseok.

Hoseok, aka Wonho, is an omega whose actually the second best close-combat fighter in the team. He is also the expert in long range shooting and the team’s strategist. Wonho made sure that Team X’s current headquarters is located inside a ridiculously high-end subdivision, where they disguise themselves a spoiled rich bastards of the most affluent families. Hoseok is very emotional and is Hyunwoo’s mate.

Minhyuk is the team’s hacker and is very obsessed with keeping their home safe with his baby which he named Sally, an attack-resistant security home system that has enhanced their walls, doors, and windows, making them highly resistant to any outside attacks. Minhyuk is a loud-mouthed beta who loves to bicker with his brother from another mother, Kihyun.

Kihyun is an expert in poisons and the team’s medic. He is also an alpha, which is often forgotten, given his small stature and cute lisp. But he is definitely scary when he uses his manipulation and interrogation skills to get information from his enemy. Kihyun loves to cook and is not so secretly dating an A-class celebrity, Kim Hyuna.

Hyungwon, is the bomb expert and is quite an introvert. The maknae is a beta and Team X’s secret weapon, well mostly because they are quite not sure of his special skill yet, that is, he can see visions of the the future. These days, when he is not sleeping, he is trying to finish a painting of a wedding by the beach, where he has a very bad feeling about.


	2. The Mission

On the 17th day of June, just before Shownu’s birthday, Team X had a special assignment to assassinate the heir of a large electronics conglomerate by a foreign competitor who’s been trying to enter the market. 

Their foreign employer knows that they are a team of professionals. There were no details given as to how the assignment should be done except for the strict deadline which was to do it in two days. 

The team wanted to make a statement, something that will let a whole new list of clientele know that they exist. They opted for a flashy shoot-to-kill operation in a famous restaurant with Wonho taking the lead on the case.

It was unfortunate that the night before the big day, Wonho wakes up with a dull pain in his stomach, a usual indication that he’s going to go on heat in the next few hours. 

“Shit!” Wonho rubs his lower abdomen, trying to massage it to no avail. He is pissed he would probably be unable to participate in the team’s upcoming mission. Shownu is sleeping beside him, his soft snores echo through the room. 

Wonho silently reaches for the bathroom to get some painkillers. 

While frantically rummaging through the medicine cabinet, he feels warm hands snake around his torso. He was startled for a second but his boyfriend’s scent is just so calming. He thinks that backhugs with his alpha mate are definitely the best.

“Why didn’t you wake me? You know I can help. What’s wrong, Hoseokkie?,” Shownu sleepily convinces Wonho.

Wonho guides Shownu’s warm hands to his stomach. “Here. It hurts. Like the usual.”

Shownu forces himself to be more awake, “Hoseok, are you on heat?” He looks at the other through the bathroom mirror and sees the other wince in pain nodding.

The alpha panics and almost immediately carries his mate back to their shared bed. 

“Wait, I haven’t taken my meds,” Wonho whines.

Shownu gently lays him down their mattress, “Don’t move, I’ll call Kihyun.”

“Hyunwoo ah, I don’t need Kihyun. I’m gonna be fine. Just the meds will do. Besides you guys need some time to sleep before the big kill tomorrow which sucks for I won’t be able to join you.”

By the end of his sentence, Wonho has started crying. He blames it on his hormones. The omega has also been anticipating the pain and exhaustion he’ll be experiencing soon after. 

Shownu understood that his boyfriend has always struggled through his heat cycles but it always breaks his heart to see him in pain.

“Ssssh, it’s okay. Everything will be fine,” Shownu kneels next to his boyfriend to wipe his tears. He kisses his forehead tenderly, then whispers, “Kihyun already told you you shouldn’t be taking meds when you’re on heat since they have side effects. I’ll make you something to eat instead, okay?”

“You’re cooking?” the omega still manages to tease him.

“Just ramen. I’m sure I can make that,” Shownu says while caressing his lover’s now pale cheek. His heart hurts more now thinking he has to leave his mate like this for the assignment. 

“How about I cancel the mission? Honestly, we don’t need any more money.”

“Hey, we can’t afford enemies from a foreign land besides we need that pay check for our trip to Greece. I’ve been planning for that for a year,” Wonho reprimands him.

“You really don’t look well, Hoseokkie,” Shownu sighs deeply.

“I love you too. Now, be a good boyfriend and get me that trip, hmmm?” Wonho asks sweetly.

Shownu smiles knowing he is weak for his partner’s affection, “I’ll ask Hyungwon to stay with you then. We’ll be quick.”

“I know you will,” Wonho pulls Shownu for a quick kiss before he lets him go.

 

 

Kihyun wakes up thinking he needs to make breakfast for the team only to find Minhyuk and Shownu already eating egg waffles. “What do you guys want for —-breakfast?”

“Hoseok’s not really feeling well,” Minhyuk explains to which Kihyun already fills in the rest of the blanks on his own.

“We need a change of plans,” Shownu starts. 

“According to Minhyuk, our target will be having brunch at some steak place in Gangnam. I’m afraid it’s too risky to use a rifle without Hoseok and Hyungwon so I need you to make your specialty. One that is undetectable until we are out of the area,” he finishes in one breath. 

“I’ve got it covered. Uhmmm caviar or foie gras?”

“Foie gras for his ribeye,” Minhyuk says after checking the dishes on the menu online.

“Let’s do this like we normally do. Minhyuk will monitor everything from the van. Kihyun will take the kitchen. And I’ll cover for you,” Shownu instructs. 

“You don’t have to, hyung, you can stay here. Me and Minhyuk can finish the mission.”

“The team comes first,” Shownu says bitterly, “besides Hoseok won’t forgive himself if the team falls apart because of him.”

Kihyun squeezes Shownu’s shoulder, “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll leave my ginger and Chinese herbs concoction for our maknae to make tea for Hoseokkie,”

“Let’s be positive. Maybe Hoseok won’t be suffering too much this time before his heat actually comes in,” Minhyuk tries to comfort their leader.

“I don’t think other omegas have this much hard time as him,” Kihyun sighs, “Our former employer should have never started him on those suppressants.” 

“He needed them back then,” Minhyuk carefully says not wanting to be on Shownu’s bad side. He knows that their leader’s probably having an inner battle staying calm given all that’s going on with his boyfriend.

 

 

“We are still able to monitor the van with the CCTVs we placed in the area last week, right?” 

Wonho walks into Hyungwon working on the control room in the basement.

“I’m on top of it, hyung. You must be feeling better?” Hyungwon asks, surprised as Wonho seems not his usual lethargic self when he’s going on heat.

“Yeah, I’m not sure why. Just a bit dizzy but I’m actually fine,” Wonho picks up the monitoring devices, wanting to check on his team mates.

“Take a seat. Please. Shownu hyung will kill me if you get worse.”

“Sorry,” Wonho feels super guilty for the said remark. His emotions are exploding to a different level and it’s embarrassing as feels tears flowing down his cheeks, “Don’t mind me.”

Hyungwon laughs at this, “Guess I’m glad not be born an omega.”

“I’ll bring you some snack,” Wonho excuses himself not wanting to be made fun of by their maknae.

“Hyung, bring Cheetos please~~

“I’ll make you something healthy.” He may be an emotional wreck but Wonho is rational enough to not to tolerate Hyungwon’s appetite for junk food.

 

 

The rest of Team X are in their places, Shownu and Kihyun are dining in at the steak place. While Minhyuk is watching them via monitors from inside the van.

They communicate through Minhyuk’s latest silver earring - golden tooth devices. 

 

“If you see anyone or anything suspicious, we leave this assignment,” Shownu pretends to be taking a call from his cell.

“Copy that,” Minhyuk responds.

“Copy that,” Hyungwon chimes.

“Yah, maknae! You should be taking care of Hoseokkie. Why are you checking in on us?” Kihyun scolds him.

“He’s fine. I promise you guys. In fact, I think he’s making me sandwich,” Hyungwon tries to get away from the situation.

“He is? Is he alright?” Shownu’s lips quivers, Kihyun noticed. 

Shownu has been meaning to ask his mate’s condition and has been very worried the whole time. He is unable to hide the fact that he has lost his focus on the mission. 

“I’m sure you can talk to him. His devices are on,” Hyungwon encourages him.

“Hoseok, can you hear me?” Shownu tries calling his mate.

Kihyun’s concerned their covers will be blown seeing Shownu playing out of character. He calls in the waiter to follow-up with their orders while he scans the kitchen doors discreetly. He’ll have to finish this job without Shownu’s help anyway.

“I’m okay Hyunwoo-ah, you guys finish up then— we can get ready for the trip.” Wonho tries to be as cheerful as he can be but he is not being able to mask the fact that he is short of breath.

“Hyungwon ah, be a good maknae and check on Hoseok please,” Minhyuk orders before the other two sitting in the restaurant can.

Hyungwon is heard leaving the control room and…

Minhyuk suddenly cuts off communication between Hoseok and Hyungwon’s devices as he checks on the CCTVs placed in their house. 

“Hoseok hyung’s fine. I need you guys to focus. I’m sorry,” Minhyuk tells Shownu and Kihyun. 

Shownu is definitely pissed but does not show it, “Target is approaching,” he says instead.


	3. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite cheesy... also I can't write action scenes.. my apologies =D

Back in Team X’s headquarters, Hyungwon panics seeing Wonho throwing up in the bathroom. He sees the omega already sitting on the cold floor right in front of the toilet bowl, his arms hanging on the rim due to exhaustion. 

“Hyung!” Hyungwon hurries beside him, “What happened?”

“The smell of tuna,” Wonho actually chuckles while he explains, “I hated it.”

Hyungwon thinks it is not normal since Wonho loves his chicken breasts and tuna steaks. “Has the fish gone bad?” 

“Funny. It was canned tuna,” Wonho says it as a matter of fact.

Hyungwon nearly finishes a whole roll of tissue helping clean Wonho up, wiping all the stains in his face and shirt.

“Sorry, I’m making you clean my puke,” Hoseok snickers seeing their maknae fuss about him. 

“Are you pregnant or something?” Hyungwon asks in a sarcastic tone.

The omega suddenly stops laughing. 

Hyungwon stares at him. “Don’t tell me—

“Am I?” Wonho instinctively holds his belly. It is not impossible. He is indeed an omega and it is no secret how often he and Shownu spends time in bed.

“Stop joking.” Hyungwon threateningly dares him but deep inside he is excited as well. He knows how much his hyungs love each other. It’s about time they get married and have a baby or the other way around. 

Wonho is overwhelmed with the feeling of having a child, he starts crying, “I’m carrying Hyunwoo’s baby. I thought I couldn’t but maybe—just maybe we have a shot.”

Hyungwon is now hugging him, “Hyung, I’m so happy for you!”

Wonho hugs him back, “So happy that you are okay with my puke on your clothes?”

Hyungwon immediately released himself from Wonho’s embrace, “Ewwww~

Wonho chuckles in delight, “Now I know how much you love me.”

“Of course I do,” Hyungwon says while he’s obviously disgusted and is in a hurry to clean up his own shirt.

“Hyunwoo would also be this happy, right?” There is doubt in Wonho’s voice which makes Hyungwon thinks is absurd.

“Of course he would,” he assures him. “But before you tell him, we need to get you to the doctor. Let’s have you checked.”

 

 

The staff and manager in the steak place have been so busy with their guests that Kihyun slipped in his magic into the soon-to-be CEO’s dish without anyone noticing. 

Shownu pretends to enjoy his meal as he takes into account the number of bodyguards their target has. While waiting for Kihyun to get back to his seat, he overhears their target talking to his father about firing more employees that are not loyal to him. This makes Shownu feel better killing him.

As soon as Kihyun returns, he has this “I’m the best” smile in his face, which makes Shownu feel relieved. Now they just need to make sure their target finishes his steak before they make their exit. 

“We’ll be done in 5, be ready with the van,” Shownu discreetly orders Minhyuk.

“Copy that.” Minhyuk takes off his headset and moves to the driver’s seat.

While waiting for his team to join him, Minhyuk hears someone knocking on their van. To Minhyuk’s luck, he checks that it’s a police officer. 

“Shit!” Minhyuk internally curses. He knows this can jeopardise everything. But if he does not handle this soon, it may cause some delays in their operation.

Normally, Wonho would be on higher ground with his rifle checking on the area, and Hyungwon would be the one distracting the intruder. But they aren’t here now. Minhyuk just has to deal with this himself. So he goes out of his vehicle to confront the officer.

“Yes, Sir? Is there a problem?” he says with the most casual tone he can manage.

“You know that it is illegal to take videos or photos without getting permission. This is a place where celebrities and important people come. I can see you have been taking unauthorized———

Woosh! Swish! Clank.

The officer is suddenly down with Shownu’s swift karate chop to the neck. 

“He’ll be out for 30 minutes.” Shownu says while he moves the officer’s body under another vehicle with not much effort. If Shownu was a bit alarmed with the situation, he does not show it.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Minhyuk apologises knowing how vulnerable they are now with the police seeing their spy equipment. 

“Let’s hurry home,” Kihyun urges them, “We’ll sss—scrap the van or sssomething. We won’t get traced,” his lisp coming out when he’s nervous.

 

 

Hyungwon and Wonho walk home from the hospital thinking it was good to exercise.

“Hey, hyung. Walk more slowly. The doctor already told you to be careful, since this is your first week,” Hyungwon starts nagging.

Wonho laughs at Hyungwon’s overprotectiveness, “I’m fine. By the way, should I propose to Hyunwoo before I tell him that I’m pregnant? Also, it’s his birthday today.”

“I totally should prepare for a date or something. We normally don’t celebrate our birthdays in general but—-

Wonho is suddenly bumped by a man going the opposite direction.

“Yah ahjussi! Can you be more careful?!” Hyungwon shouts at the man.

Wonho apologizes and pulls him away. “Don’t be so paranoid, I’m fine.”

When they were out of hearing distance, Hyungwon comments in a sassy tone, “He looks like a burglar if you ask me. With that mask and cap——

Wonho stops Hyungwon from finishing his sentence, “We need to get back home now.”

 

 

When Shownu, Kihyun and Minhyuk get home and find the other two missing. Sally, their home system speaks, “Off to the doctor. Wonho and Hyungwon will be back before your know it.”

“Thanks Sally,” Minhyuk responds.

“Why’d they have to go to the doctor when I’m here?” Kihyun feels offended.

“You are not really a doctor, superstar,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“And you think you’re so good, you nearly blew everything up awhile ago.”

“I already said I’m sorry! You little brat!”

 

 

Shownu quietly leaves the two noisy beagles in the living room and quickly head to his shared room with Wonho to get some kind of peace. He knows that they should be tracking the police officer and check if he further investigates on them but he’s to distracted with his mate’s condition. He picks up Wonho’s shirt from the bed and notices it smelled of chamomile oil used for stomach pains. He wonders if his partner’s alright. 

Just in time, someone comes in…

“Hyunwoo-ah, happy birthday but I need to talk to you—-

“Oh God Hoseok!” Shownu drops the shirt and hugs his mate ever so tightly. He takes in everything from his scent to his body’s warmth. He just wants to hold him forever. 

“W—wait wait Hyunwoo stop,” Wonho tries to catch his breath.

Shownu won’t deny he’s a bit hurt his boyfriend doesn’t want his embrace but he is more concerned with his mate’s pale complexion, “Are you sick?”

“Sorry uhmm.. it’s kind of a bad timing,” Wonho smiles at him hesitantly like he’s afraid to tell him something.

“What is it? What did the doctor say? Are you ill? Tell me.”

Wonho holds Shownu’s hands and squeezes them, “Hyunwoo,” Wonho smiles his most beautiful smile, “We are pregnant.”

Shownu can’t believe what he just heard, “Can you say that again?”

“Will you marry me?” Wonho opted to kneel down but Shownu stops him. 

“Are you okay with it? You know uhmm you can answer one at a time,” Wonho’s heart starts racing while anticipating Shownu’s answer.

“You—you’re pregnant?” Shownu looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“You don’t like that idea?” Wonho feels immensely sad at the reaction.

Instead of answering, Shownu embraces him again, this time not so tight.

“I can’t believe you Hyunwoo?! You’re stalling,” Wonho pulls away.

Shownu has a hard time controlling his expression and it’s not good for the emotional omega to interpret the puzzle that is his boyfriend right now especially when he’s one big ball of a mess. 

“I knew you were relieved when you found out I was taking those pills when you asked if the omega in me was able to conceive years ago and when I decided to stop recently— You don’t want a baby, do you!?” Wonho blabbers while tearing up.

“I’m scared.” Shownu says out of breath.

“Of what? Committing to me or you hate the idea of having a child with me?!”

“My mother died giving birth to me,” Shownu looks away. 

….

Now Wonho feels awful of accusing Shownu of not loving him. He slowly holds his mate’s hands close to his chest, “That won’t happen, my love. I promise.”

“You know I can’t lose you, Hoseok,” Shownu looks at him with sad eyes.

“I’m a former Special Ops soldier and now a very bad ass assassin. Childbirth's gonna be a piece of cake,” Wonho gives him an assuring smile.

Shownu shakes his head to stir away from negative thoughts, “You are right, you have a——very nice ass, I should say,” forcing a smile.

“Morning sickness is awful but heats are so much worse. Believe me.” 

“You know that I’ll be with you all the way,” Shownu promises.

Wonho lights up, “You’ll defend me from our team when they call me fat?”

“Of course,” Shownu chuckles.

“The doctor says i’ll start showing in a couple of weeks and I’ll be giving birth by the 3rd week of September.” 

“Wow,” Shownu now feels so overwhelmed.

“So that’s why we’re packing tonight and leaving for Greece. No buts,” Wonho is all smiles and Shownu’s heart just bursts seeing him so happy.

“There is a ‘but’ though.”

“What do you mean?” Wonho asks nervously. 

Shownu gets down on his knees this time, “I should be the one asking for your hand in marriage.”

Wonho does not understand why he’s bursting into tears when he asked Shownu so casually about marriage a few minutes ago. 

“I guess that’s a ‘yes’,” Shownu chuckles as he wraps his arms around his sobbing mate. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked sooner. I don’t want you to think I didn’t want to marry you even before you were carrying my child.” 

“We were basically married anyway, no biggie,” Wonho cries more happy tears.

Shownu slowly pats his mate’s back until he has calmed down. 

By the end of Wonho’s crying session, the alpha’s chest is now soaking wet with the omega’s tears and snot. “I’ll just shower before I start packing,” Shownu chuckles.

 

 

The word gets around the house that Wonho is pregnant.

“Oh my God, we are getting a baby in the house. Let’s name him Jooheony!” Minhyuk declares.

“Why’d you get to name him? I’m going to be the favorite uncle, not you hyung,” Hyungwon puts his tongue out.

“I share my concern with Shownu hyung. Hoseokkie’s not really built to carry pups, I mean his heat cycles are abnormal and the baby’s definitely a going to be a wild one. Just—just there’s the possibility of him not surviving this,” Kihyun says in a small voice.

“Stop being a pessimist. Don’t worry, I’m sure Hoseok’s better at carrying pups more than your girlfriend would ever be since she’s human.”

“You’re dating a human girl?” Hyungwon asks in surprise.

“Stop spying on me! Also werewolves like us also carry the human gene and it’s well known that a mother’s life is always in danger when it comes to childbirth.”

“Can you guys stop this!” Hyungwon scolds his elder teammates. “We should just support Hoseok hyung in whatever.”

“Like you’ll stop sleeping all the time and help around the house?” Minhyuk teases.

“That and uhmm we should just go with his travel plans. You know, make it less stressful for him.”

“Can’t believe our maknae’s so matured,” Kihyun is really impressed.

“I’m not. You guys are just the opposite.” The remark earns the maknae another round of banters from the other two.

 

 

While Shownu is taking his shower, Wonho heads to the balcony to get fresh air. With all that’s going on, he just remembers he needs to check on something on his own before he alarms the others. 

Besides, the omega badly needs a break from the eyes of everyone in the house. It’s kind of difficult to pretend to be alright when he’s feeling his stomach cramping every so often. 

His eagle eyes confirms a stranger watching their home. He takes a deep breathe and surprises himself when he starts talking to himself, “Calm down Hoseok. You are fine. The baby’s gonna be fine. Someone’s already tailing your team. You need to leave before the sun goes down for everyone’s safety.” 

Wonho and Hyungwon’s encounter with the burglar-like stranger was enough to conclude that there must be more than one person already after them given that the spy on the lookout at 3’o clock is someone different. 

Wonho has learned everyone’s faces in the subdivision, even the occasional delivery men. He’s so sure that both these people are not their neighbors. 

“Aah— shit. This is my fault,” Hoseok covers his mouth afraid his whimpers will be heard. He just hates how much he can’t control his emotions when he needs to.


	4. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter... hope you guys still enjoy this =D

Shownu nearly breaks the glass door when he heard his boyfriend’s sobs from the balcony

“Hoseok! Are you okay?!”

Wonho feels more guilty looking at Shownu worry-stricken face. “I’m fine. I’m just losing control over my hormones.”

Shownu holds his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “Hoseok, tell me what’s really going on—

“3-o’clock,” Hoseok says as nonchalantly as he can.

Shownu immediately spots the stranger with a riffle. He lets out a sharp breath as he pulls his beau swiftly inside the room.

“Are you okay?” Shownu scans Wonho’s body for injuries, instead he sees him shaking. 

“I don’t know how but we’ve been living in this area for two years. It must be today’s mission. We were caught because I wasn’t there to support the team. We could have just fired a shot and you didn’t have to take the van and—-

“What’s done is done. We need to leave. They’ll probably attack tonight,” Shownu says urgently. 

 

 

After a quick meeting, Team X get ready to flee their home against their will.

Hyungwon is in his work office just beside the control room in the basement. He is meticulously packing the bombs he thinks the airport security won’t pick up. He just doesn’t want to feel defenseless especially going overseas, “I think this is enough—-

“Enough to get us detained if you ask me. Leave them,” Kihyun tells him.

“Do tell me you left your magic potions,” Hyungwon counters.

“We’ll find supplies wherever we go. Trust me,” Kihyun pulls him out of his room. 

 

 

They find Minhyuk making final set-ups to Sally in the control room. Shownu and Wonho are with him. The newcomers immediately feel the tension as they came in.

“What’s that?” Shownu points something on one of the monitors.

The screen shows a group of heavily-armed men in a truck just outside their subdivision.

“No No No. That’s a missile. I can’t believe they’ll fire in the middle of the afternoon,” Wonho instinctively bites his lower lip. 

“Sally can catch anything,” Minhyuk says confidently.

“You want us to risk that?! Are you crazy!?” Kihyun dramatically pulls Minhyuk’s collar and everyone in the room expects a fight.

“Hoseok tell him I’m right to wait for an attack,” Minhyuk is unexpectedly calm.

“Someone’s watching us. It’s possible they’ll attack if they notice we’re planning to leave,” Wonho confirms. 

Kihyun lets go of Minhyuk, “What’s the plan then?”

“We wait for the first attack and use it as a distraction to leave the house,” Wonho says with certainty but his obvious worry is seen as he touches his belly thinking about his baby.

“We need to get Wonho hyung somewhere safe, the doctor already said the baby’s condition is critical—-

Without warning, they hear the rocket launcher hit their home’s east wall. The basement shook a bit, startling them but Wonho almost immediately loses balance scaring everyone. 

Shownu swiftly catches his boyfriend, taking most of the impact as they both fall on the ground. 

“Hoseok, are you okay?!” Shownu can feel Hoseok freeze while in his arms.

The alpha has never seen his mate so scared even when they were back in the North. “Hoseok, it’s fine. You’re okay. The baby’s okay,” Shownu almost pleads, quite helpless. 

Kihyun hurries to the couple’s side and makes Wonho look at his face. “Hoseokkie, we need to move. Shownu hyung will never let anyone hurt you. You know that.”

Wonho finally nods wordlessly. Shownu looks at Kihyun with gratitude. 

The team moves toward the west exit. With Shownu assisting Hoseok and Minhyuk rushing to get the keys to their vehicle, Hyungwon was only able to pick up Shownu’s bag in confusion and Kihyun was able to bring his own.

Minhyuk set Sally on self-destruct mode from his tablet when they were in a safe distance from their house. He zooms straight to the airport without looking back. 

Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s tablet to check on their enemies via satellite. “I’m pretty sure these guys are hired killers from the suburbs. They’re barbaric. It was a good idea we left since we are outnumbered. There are at least seven of them.”

“They are being thorough though, probably looking for our bodies,” Hyungwon adds.

“I know one of them,” Kihyun says as he peeps into the tablet. “He’s one of my friends from the military.”

“What friend you got there!” Minhyuk bursts in anger.

“Don’t be so jealous!” Kihyun retaliates.

The two continue to bicker back and forth out of tension.

Shownu drowns everyone’s voices and focuses on his shaken boyfriend. 

Wonho has been leaning steady on the alpha’s chest. His eyes are fearful and red. He’s looking out the window, trying to even his breathing. 

Shownu knows he’s still relieving the moment in the basement. It just hurts the alpha to see his mate so vulnerable when he is normally unaffected by the bombs and the guns. 

The alphas slowly kisses his mate’s crown, hoping to make him feel better. 

Wonho looks at him and smiles weakly, “I’m okay,” he whispers before voicing out to the team, “We need to go to Thailand and see Hyunwoo’s friend, Jaebum.”

Everyone is all ears.

Shownu nods fervently, “His team can help us track down our enemies’ headquarters.”

“For the mean time, let’s lie low. Make sure we are not being followed,” Wonho instructs the team.

“You also need to rest,” Kihyun points out, “Hyungwon told me the doctor ordered you bed rest for the first week at least.”

“How are you feeling now?” Shownu asks full of concern.

Hyungwon avoids Wonho’s glare, “Kihyun’s our team’s medic, I had to tell him,” he defends himself.

“Don’t worry about me. We just need to book a hotel near the Asiatique, it’s where we’ll find Jaebum’s mate,” Wonho tries to change the subject.

Shownu cups his face, “Tell me what you really need?” 

“Business class seats and,” Hoseok tries to lighten up the mood, “and probably mangoes?”

“Okay,” Shownu captures his lips, “but you really need to rest once we get there just as the doctor ordered.”

 

 

Hyungwon was asleep the minute they sat on the plane. He’s occupying two seats to get himself comfortable. Their maknae is quite spoiled when it comes to his precious sleep. 

Minhyuk immediately orders a couple of beers to relieve some stress. He can’t believe he just destroyed Sally. He’s going to make Kihyun’s friend, whoever he is, pay for this. 

While Minhyuk was playing scenarios on his mind on ways to kill the team that bombed their house, he is distracted by a kid, probably 15, who keeps on staring at the sleeping Hyungwon.

“Fuck off,” Minhyuk warns him. 

The boy, being embarrassed, hesitantly looks away.

“Yah, I know you’re mad about us getting kicked out of our house, but what happened to lying low? Stop picking fights,” Kihyun scolds the beta. 

“Here,” Minhyuk pushes his bottle of beer to Kihyun, “peace-offering.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either, especially when Hoseokkie’s not well.” 

“Finally, we both agree to something,” Minhyuk scoffs.

 

 

Shownu ordered seaweed soup for Wonho. He’s heard from somewhere that it’s good for pregnant mothers.

Wonho finds this sweet. As he takes his first taste of his soup, he starts tearing up. The feeling of having something good after a very shitty day just made him emotional yet again.

“Hyunwoo, I’m sorry for being this way,” Hoseok says sniffing.

“Hey—you don’t have to apologize for anything, everyone’s tired, it’s okay.” Shownu wipes the other’s tears gently.

“H—how do we care for a baby when we’re on the run? And to top this all off, it’s basically my fault. I should have been their with the team to finish the job—

“That’s enough. You are being too hard on yourself. Everyone’s alright. Our baby’s alright. That’s what’s most important. Leave all the other useless things to us.”

“I was so happy when I found out I’m having your baby; but now I feel that maybe this is fate telling me I shouldn’t have one,” Wonho holds his chest in grief. 

Shownu moves all the food away as he gently holds Wonho to calm him down, “Fate is telling us that we should raise our baby outside Korea, that’s all.” 

Wonho chuckles at this, “How are you so good at making me laugh?” 

Shownu takes this opportunity to feed his mate to give him strength. He gives him a spoonful of the soup, “You have to eat.”

“Just a bit. I’m really tired,” Wonho admits.

“A bit is good,” Shownu encourages.

Wonho smiles feeling so grateful to have a caring boyfriend and he feels even happier that he is probably going to have a mini version of him in a couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. The Reunion

Sleeping for almost 5 hours in the plane did the team good. They felt so energised that even the emotionally-tired omega wanted to eat buffet in their hotel.

Their hotel served the best finest seasonal ingredients from lobsters to golden trouts, ducks, wild mushrooms and the freshest tropical dessert sorbets.

Shownu is obviously enjoying the large meat selection from roast pigs and heavenly baked beef. While, Wonho is realizing how he can only eat sweet things since he is now very sensitive to the smell of both raw and cooked meat.

Kihyun eats everything except seafood. He’s stuffing on some Thai noodles and chicken curry. While the picky Hyungwon, has only been focused on his spicy shrimp soup.

Minhyuk on the other hand was able to sample all of his teammates dishes. He was already on his third plate when he noticed that across their table, among the group of rowdy teenagers, mostly Americans, there is this same kid that’s been staring at Hyungwon on the plane. The kid was doing it again.

“Hyungwon ah, I think you’ve got yourself an admirer,” Minhyuk signals to the boy’s direction.

Hyungwon almost spits his food surprised at the person he just made eye contact with. His team was even more surprised when the boy finally walks to their table with a very angry expression. 

“Hyung! It’s you! Isn’t it?! Everyone said you were dead!” The boy cries out. 

Hyungwon tries to open his mouth but is loss for words.

“How can you make us believe you were dead! We even made a funeral for you! You left your family to do what exactly?!” 

“Changkyun-ah, I’m sorry—-

Changkyun punches his big brother straight to the face, “You have no right to say that!”

“Hold on—young man,” Minhyuk pulls the kid away to stop him from hurting their maknae.

“Let’s just order room service from now on,” Kihyun says nervously as people start to gossiping around them.

“Hyungwon, is this really your brother?” Wonho helps put ice on his bruised face.

“He is,” Hyungwon looks at everyone but at Changkyun. 

“Bring the kid to our room, we don’t want to attract anymore attention,” Shownu orders.

 

 

 

Shownu decides to scout the area just to make sure their staying in a safe hotel free from intruders. 

Wonho tries his best to rest given its been a very long day. He stayed in the same room with the others though, wanting to help sort out Hyungwon’s family problem.

“You sure this won’t stress you out?” Minhyuk asks him, “I can stay with you in your room until Shownu hyung comes back.” The beta is even fluffing his pillows so he’ll feel more comfortable. 

“Yah, don’t treat me like a sick person. I’m perfectly fine,” Wonho is dead serious. He badly wants to play his part in the team after letting them down.

“We won’t take it against you if you fall asleep though. Pregnant people do sleep a lot,” Minhyuk teases. 

Wonho rolls his eyes on this comment.

 

“You guys need to talk. We don’t have all day.” Kihyun nags at the brothers.

“I’m not sure if I want to talk to him,” Changkyun sits on the floor looking at his shoes.

“Hyung, how will I explain to him that I had no choice?” Hyungwon whines.

“Everyone has a choice!” Changkyun shouts.

“Lower your voice please, little one,” Minhyuk carefully says.

“Fuck off!” Changkyun bites back. 

“I think I deserved that. I didn’t know you were our maknae’s dongsaeng. Sorry.”

“Who are you traveling with anyway? Aren’t your friends looking for you?” Kihyun asks the youngest in the room.

“I (he) don’t (doesn’t) have friends,” Hyungwon and Changkyun says in chorus.

Changkyun clears his throat, “that’s why I’m mad at him for leaving me,” he chokes in tears.

“Oh Changkyun!” Hyungwon awkwardly hugs his baby brother, “just stop being so mad. I never wanted to leave you but we needed a fresh start. If it wasn’t for these hyungs, I’d have probably actually died.”

Wonho tears up at the scene, “You can stay with us, Changkyun. You don’t have to ever leave Hyungwon’s side. I can talk to Hyunwoo.”

“That’s absurd. Hyungwon, do you want that?!” Minhyuk asks in an aggressive tone.

“You can visit your baby brother too if you want,” Kihyun says not liking Minhyuk’s response.

“If you are so good superstar, can you get us out of being homeless? We are not really living an easy life.”

“Hyung, what does he mean you guys are homeless?”

“I—it’s part of the job. He’s exaggerating,” Hyungwon easily lies.

“Can I stay with you and not go to college? I can work and earn—-

“You can’t, Changkyun ah. Mom and Dad wants you to study in a good university.”

Changkyun pouts, “Can I still hang out with you though?”  
“Of course,” Hyungwon gives his younger brother another hug. 

“So tell me, why are you in Bangkok? Why? Are you still working for the government in secret?” Changkyun asks innocently.

“Something like that,” Hyungwon answers nervously, “I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Changkyun is more than happy just to know his brother is alive anyway. 

 

 

Team X learned that Jinyoung, Jaebum’s mate was on leave and is only returning to the cabaret show on the 30th. This means they need to wait for another week to make contact with the said team. 

Shownu and Minhyuk has been sourcing information and some weapons on their own from the gangster districts in Phuket. They rarely go back to the hotel, afraid that someone might follow them back.

Kihyun brings Hyungwon along to socialize with a group of elites with the help of his girlfriend, Hyuna. They plan to get a hold with Thai celebrity Bam Bam, since rumours say he’s part of Jaebum’s team. 

Wonho, is secretly depressed that he’s been left out. He has been spending most if not all of his time inside the hotel room for the past seven days if he’s not sleeping, he’s eating his loneliness away with tropical fruits he has been craving for like mangoes, coconuts, bananas and pineapples. It’s not a surprise that his tummy has already grown to the size of a watermelon just after a week and a half. The omega also noticed his hormones not being so erratic as compared to the first week as he’s stopped crying about the littlest things.

Lastly, Changkyun has been an awfully sweet new maknae in the team. Hyungwon was mostly scolded for being the complete opposite of him. While others are away, Changkyun helps with cleaning and grocery shopping and has been a great support to the hyungs, especially to Wonho. He has always been the first to notice when the new mother is having a hard time, since the others are rarely home.

 

 

One day while Hyungwon was staying home after a bad hangover from all the parties Kihyun brought him in….

“Hyung, are you sore? Do you want me to massage your back? Your shoulders?” 

Hyungwon was feeling lucky thinking Changkyun was concerned about him but he was wrong. On his peripheral vision, the kid has already started stroking Wonho’s back with much enthusiasm.

“Who’s brother are you anyway?!” Hyungwon scolds him, “I’m the one suffering here.”

“Hyung has been really sad you guys are always out. We’ve finished all of the Marvel movies in Netflix already,” Changkyun crosses his arms.

“I—I’m not sad. I’m just not used to staying home,” Wonho did not want to look and feel pathetic.

“Soooo how did it go? Did you guys meet BamBam already? Are Hyunwoo and Minhyukkie staying at a nice place? Have they fought with the gangs?”

Hyungwon reminds himself to talk to the team about Wonho feeling left out of their missions but the last instruction was not to tell him anything, which was supposed to be for his own good.

“I don’t wan to stress you out. I uhmmm how about we go swimming later if you are too bored?”

“I don’t think pregnant omegas look good in their trunks,” Wonho pouts, “You guys go, I’ll just take a long bath in the tub.”

Changkyun feels Wonho’s mood go down once again. He decides to cheer him up.

“Ah hyung, have you checked with my brother if he’s already seen how your baby’s gonna be like when he comes out? He’s always seen people in his visions before he actually meets them.”

“Have you seen my baby in your dreams?” Wonho asks in high spirits.

“Sorry hyung, I haven’t had any vision since two years ago,” Hyungwon casually lies.

“That’s okay, maybe I’ll get an ultrasound right after we meet Jaebum and Jinyoung. Maybe check if little honey melon here is a boy or a girl? Doesn’t matter but I want to know,” Wonho is now smiling from ear to ear.

Changkyun is happy he made Wonho happy but he’s confused why his brother is lying about his visions which he knows happens every time he is in deep slumber.


End file.
